This invention relates to reverse lighting systems for vehicles. More particularly, it relates to supplemental reverse lighting systems for vehicles which have trailer hitches.
All motor vehicles have both front and reverse lighting systems. Front lighting systems normally use high output seal beam lights which provide adequate illumination when the vehicle is moving forward. However, reverse lighting systems for vehicles have much to be desired. Factory installed reverse lights are very dim as compared to front lights. A typical reverse light uses a 35 watt bulb. This low light makes it very difficult for the driver to see past the rear of the vehicle at night. This can present a very hazardous situation. Thus, there is a need for a supplemental reverse lighting system which overcomes these disadvantages.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to provide a supplemental reverse lighting system for vehicles to provide adequate illumination.
It is another object of this invention to provide a supplemental reverse lighting system for vehicles which is easy to install.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a supplemental reverse lighting system for vehicles which may be readily mounted onto the trailer hitch of the vehicle.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a supplemental reverse lighting system for vehicles which may be electrically integrated with the vehicle""s factory reverse lights.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a supplemental reverse lighting system which is far safer than factory installed reverse lighting systems, which is inexpensive, easy to install and easy to use.
In accordance with one form of this invention there is provided a supplemental reverse lighting apparatus for a motor vehicle. The apparatus is configured to be connected to a vehicle""s trailer hitch. The apparatus includes a housing. The housing has at least one opening therein. A lamp assembly is provided. A portion of the lamp assembly is received in the opening. A shank is provided. The shank extends from the housing. The shank is engageable with the vehicle""s trailer hitch for securing the apparatus to the vehicle.
Preferably, the housing includes first and second partial shells, which are attachable and removable from one another. Preferably, the first partial shell also includes a second opening for receiving a second lamp assembly.
In addition, it is preferred that the openings are in two separate non-coplanar sections on the front of the first partial section, whereby the planes formed by the outside surfaces of the two sections face below and away from the longitudinal axis of the shank so that light from the lamp assemblies will provide useful illumination beyond the rear of the vehicle.
Furthermore, it is preferred that a resilient bezel surrounds the shank adjacent to the housing for reducing the transfer of vibrations from the vehicle to the housing, and thus, to the lamp assemblies.
In accordance with another form of this invention, there is provided a supplemental reverse lighting apparatus for a motor vehicle. The apparatus is configured to be connected to the rear of the vehicle. The apparatus includes a housing. The housing has at least one opening therein. A lamp assembly is provided. A portion of the lamp assembly is received in the opening. The housing includes first and second partial shells. The first and second partial shells are removable from one another. The first opening is in the first partial shell.
It is preferred that the lamp assembly includes an illumination bulb so that the user may be better able to see while backing the vehicle, as well as a strobe bulb to provide a warning any other vehicles which may be approaching from the rear.